Dime que me quieres
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: "¿Es por el beso, verdad? Creo que no debía besarte, ahora estás más confundida" Pomona Sprout y Minerva McGonagall mantienen una relación especial, importante para ambas. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Dsiclaimer:** JK Rowling es rubia, inglesa y con sus millones ha disfrutado (seguramente) de una navidad de la que yo (pobre fickera) no puedo disfrutar. Todo le pertenece a ella, excepto la idea que es Grriffin, pero la escritura sí que es mía. Derechos reservados.

 **Disclaimer 2:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Este fic es para mi Amigo Invisible, **Griffin** que pidió: un **Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout**. Las dos en sus años de Hogwarts, se conocen y van más o menos al mismo año. Podéis corresponderlo o no (atendiendo al hecho de que Minerva es, según las fuentes, heterosexual y está pillada por su profesor de Transformaciones a.k.a Dumbledore hasta que descubre la verdad, que es gay).

 **Summary** : "¿Es por el beso, verdad? Creo que no debía besarte, ahora estás más confundida" Pomona Sprout y Minerva McGonagall mantienen una relación especial, importante para ambas.

* * *

 **Dime que me quieres**

Año 1953

Pomona Sprout era una bruja pacífica. Serena. Tranquila. Que practicaba la respiración del uno al diez, y vuelta a empezar.

Pomona nunca caminaría por los pasillos de Hogwarts hecha un basilisco con ansias de sangre.

Nunca atemorizaría a los enanos de once años, hasta el punto de que estos corrieran despavoridos.

Nunca saltaría los escalones de dos en dos y recordaría el escalón falso que no debía pisar.

(No corría porque era terriblemente torpe, así que era bastante raro que no tuviera un espectacular tropezón)

Pomona Sprout nunca aparecería en el aula de Transformaciones, azotando la puerta y destilando toda su furia hacia donde se encontraba Minerva McGonagall.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita Sprout?—preguntó extrañado el profesor de larga barba y lentes en forma de media luna.

Pomona ignoró al profesor y se enfocó en la persona a la que había buscado por todo el castillo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¡AHORA!

Ella lanzó un suspiro: —¿Ahora? ¿Pero no ves que…?

—¡Dije ahora!—gritó Pomona. No iba a volver a dar oportunidad a Minerva para se alejara de ella. Esta vez iban a hablar, le gustara a la pelinegra o no.

—Señorita McGonagall, señorita Sprout, salgan tranquilamente de mi clase—intervino el profesor Dumbledore con voz amable pero firme.

Pomona se dijo que debería sentirse avergonzada por sus acciones, por la falta de respeto demostrada a su profesor, por interrumpir una clase… pero no lo sentía ni un poquito.

—Lo sentimos, profesor Dumbledore —dijo Minerva. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado, provocando un coro de risas entre los espectadores. Pomona bufó audiblemente, ¿qué Minerva no podía disimular? ¿Todos tenían que darse cuenta de lo profundamente atraída que se sentía por el profesor de Transformaciones?

—Sí, claro, lo sentimos—dijo Pomona, tomando a Minerva de un brazo para arrastrarla fuera del aula.

Minerva protestó y le lanzó una mirada de molestia, pero Pomona la ignoró olímpicamente.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pasillo, Minerva se zafó del agarre y se sobó el brazo. Pomona sabía que tenía mucha fuerza y que a veces no la controlaba, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

—Vas a escucharme y…

—¿Había necesidad de esto, Pomona?—interrumpió Minerva —. Entrar en la case del profesor Dumbledore como Morgana por su casa y…

—Sí, había necesidad—gruñó Pomona con una mirada muy dura, poco usual en ella.

Minerva la miró fijamente, descubriendo zonas oscuras debajo de los párpados y un tono pálido en sus mejillas poco saludable. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿qué le había pasado a Pomona? ¿Eso… eso era culpa suya? No podía ser, ¿verdad? Tenía que tratarse de algo más… Sí, tenía que tratarse de otra cosa, como que Pomona estaba razonablemente asustada por los EXTASIS, o que había recibido una mala noticia de su casa o… bueno, lo que sea. No debía tratarse de ella, por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Si Minerva hubiera estado más pendiente, habría reparado en la exasperación que teñía las palabras de Pomona, pero su nerviosismo hacía que no pudiera enfocarse en nada más.

—Para que lo sepas, entre mis facultades mágicas no se encuentra la legeremancia así que no…

Pomona, sin embargo, había estallado:

—Me ignoras por semanas; no me quiere hablar; si te mando una carta no me hablas… ¡Vamos, que ni siquiera me miras, Minerva! —. Algo frío y no muy agradable le recorrió la espina dorsal —. ¿Qué se supone qué te he hecho? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates de esa forma?

—Me llamaste Minerva.

Lo dijo tan bajo que Pomona apenas pudo escucharla, pero la oyó y reflexionó sobre eso. _Sí, la había llamado Minerva_. ¿Cuál era el problema? Estaba tan enojada con ella que debía dar gracias porque no la llamara McGonagall.

—Sí, lo hice, es tu nombre, ¿no?

—Yo… —intentó decir la pelinegra, pero Pomona no la dejó continuar:

—No recuerdo haberte hecho nada. No recuerdo en qué me equivoqué, en qué te ofendí. No recuerdo qué palabras dije, de qué forma me comporte para que me trataras… ¡para que me trataras con indiferencia! ¡Si hasta Myrtle Morrison tiene mejores amigas que yo!

—Somos amigas, Pomona, somos…

—¿Y entonces por qué me ignoras, Minerva? Si somos amigas, ¿entonces por qué me ignoras deliberadamente?

Minerva negó con la cabeza. Su mente era un cúmulo de confusiones y pensamientos inconexos, en ese desorden no era capaz de hilar las ideas adecuadas. Había tenido hasta dificultades para concentrarse en las clases, y eso para una bruja con intachable expediente como ella, era terrible.

—No lo entiendes—suspiró.

—¡Pues entonces explícamelo! —exclamó Pomona. La adoraba, adoraba a su amiga, pero le exasperaba que tuviera que pensar tanto las cosas. Pomona era más impulsiva, más visceral —. Explícamelo para que pueda entender porque mi mejor amiga de repente, de la noche a la mañana, ha optado por dejarme plantada.

 _Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Al fin he dicho lo que me viene cabreando estas dos semanas_ , pensó Pomona con un sentimiento de satisfacción.

Minerva la miró impotente.

¿Cómo decirle…? ¿Cómo explicarle sin ofender a Pomona, que siempre había sido tan sensible, lo que le sucedía? Nadie le había preparado para eso. No sabía qué palabras usar, cuál era la forma de comportarse…

Había huido entonces de Pomona, y al hacerlo, la había ofendido terriblemente. Se merecía que su amiga la odiara, se merecía que todos la odiaran por atentar contra los puros sentimientos de Pomona.

—Yo no… — Minerva bajó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en las baldosas del piso, como si las grietas del castillo fueran lo más interesante. Quiso encogerse sobre sí misma, pero eso era más fácil decir que hacer, ella era muy alta, era probablemente la chica más alta de su año. En comparación con Pomona, ella era una gigante, aunque en ese momento se sintiera como un empequeñecido ratón.

—Es por el beso, ¿no?

Minerva levantó la cabeza de pronto, tan deprisa que tuvo que sobarse el cuello, pero no le importaba. No importaba el dolor, el rumor sordo que sentía en la zona afectada. Importaba lo que Pomona había dicho, lo que implicaba.

—¿Qué?

La pequeña bruja se encogió de hombros: —Eso es lo único nuevo que ha pasado entre nosotras.

—Pomona yo… —intentó decir, y luego se recriminó así misma por hablar sin pensar.

¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo decir que desde que había ocurrido no había dejado de pensar en ese beso?

¿Qué había pasado noches enteras sin dormir pensando en los labios de Pomona contra los suyos, en el contacto placentero, en los hipogrifos que habían volado en su estomago?

¿Cómo decir eso sin que pareciera una declaración, una confesión, o algo por el estilo?

¡Ella no quería sentir eso! A Minerva le gustaban los hombres. En particular le gustaba el profesor Dumbledore. Y en los veranos que pasaba en su casa, no podía evitar que sus ojos se le fueran hacia el granjero Dougal McGregor. En conclusión, ella gustaba de los tíos no de las tías, por lo tanto no debía sentir "eso" por Pomona, sea lo que sea que fuera "eso".

Por su parte, Pomona miraba a Minerva fijamente.

No tenía que usar legeremancia (disciplina en la que modestia aparte, era muy buena) para saber lo qué pensaba Minerva. Su amiga era un libro abierto para Pomona: conocía todos sus secretos, sabía sus más profundos deseos, estaba al tanto de su situación familiar…

Ella había sido la primera en enterarse de lo que sentía Minerva por el profesor Dumbledore, y se había mordido la lengua para no expresar su opinión sobre una atracción que no podía ser correspondida, no por la edad (que era considerable), sino porque al profesor de Transformaciones no le iban las tías, sino los tíos.

Pomona sabía sobre las pesadillas de Minnie, sobre sus problemas para dormir… Sabía que su amiga era una romántica empedernida, que leía Corazón de Bruja a escondidas, y que adoraba las galletas de canela. Sabía que Minnie tenía la aspiración de dedicarse al quiddicth de forma profesional, deporte en que dicho sea de paso, tenía un talento excepcional, pero que creía que en el Ministerio de Magia podía contribuir a un futuro mejor.

Pomona sabía quién era Minerva McGonagall y por eso la amaba, la adoraba. No podía evitar mirarla, beber de sus sonrisas, alegrarse cuando ella lo hacía, intentar consolarla cuando estaba triste. La comprendía, más de lo que Minnie podía entenderse alguna vez.

—Me parece que no debí besarte, ¿cierto? — Minerva no contestó —. Ahora estás más confundía que nunca, y es por mi culpa.

Pomona asintió para sí misma y sonrió; una sonrisa que tenía muy poco de humor y bastante de tristeza, una sonrisa que llegó al corazón de Minerva.

—No te preocupes, Minnie.

A Minerva le dio un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Por qué un solo nombre, - el apodo que Pomona le había puesto el primer día de su primer año porque decía que "Minerva" era un nombre muy largo - podía hacer que se derritiera como si un pastel de calabaza se tratara? ¿Por qué su corazón parecía latir rápidamente cuando la escuchaba decirle Minnie? ¡Minerva odiaba ese apodo! Lo odiaba, su madre le había puesto Minerva, todos deberían llamarla así, pero no Pomona, ella siempre había hecho lo que le viniera en gana. Y eso es algo que Minerva secretamente adoraba de Pomona, su capacidad de conducirse por la vida sin importarle el qué dirán.

—No lo volveré a hacer—terminó diciendo.

Pomona dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y empezó a caminar la sala común de Hufflepuff. Por el camino iba conteniendo las lágrimas, ya las dejaría salir libremente cuando llegara a la soledad de su cuarto.

* * *

Minerva se quedó allí, mirándola irse. No se atrevió a detener a Pomona, a tomarla de la manga de su túnica manchada siempre de tierra, a girarla y a decirle lo que se sentía. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Minerva la limpió con la manga de su túnica, y luego volvió sobre sus pasos, al aula de Transformaciones.

Pero no abrió la puerta. No podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, no podía sentarse y escuchar a su profesor favorito, no podía hundirse en las transformaciones para alejar el cúmulo de sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarla.

Apretó los puños y se alejó en dirección contraria a la de Pomona. Necesitaba pensar, llorar, entender sus emociones. Reflexionar… Sus pies la llevaron a la soledad de un baño. Se encerró en un cubículo y se sentó en el piso, sin importarle la humedad de los baños, sin pensar en cómo quedaría su túnica al contacto con las baldosas. Hundió su cabeza en las rodillas y rompió a llorar.

Quería a su amiga, la quería demasiado, pero eso no podía ser. A Minerva le gustaban los tíos. Y sabía que el mundo mágico jamás aceptaría que dos brujas jóvenes, atractivas y capaces de tener hijos, se amasen y quisieran estar juntas.

También sentía culpa. Culpa por no corresponder a Pomona como ella lo hacía. Culpa por no atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos. Culpa por no entender esos sentimientos. ¿En qué momento, cuándo había dejado de ser amistad para pasar a ser algo más? Minerva no sabía lo que sentía por Pomona, pero sabía que llamarla amistad era una equivocación, no, era algo más que amistad, sólo que no sabía lo que era. No quería saberlo.

Y Minerva sentía rabia hacia Pomona. Rabia hacia Pomona por revolucionar su mundo perfectamente construido. Rabia hacia ese beso que la había hecho pensar, y reflexionar y pasar noches en vela deseando y temiendo… y otra vez deseando volver a besarla. Sentía hacia sí misma, hacia Minerva, por pensar tanto, por no atreverse a encarar sus sentimientos, por no encontrar el valor para enfrentarse a Pomona.

Gimió y sollozó, y no le importó el paso de las horas. Ni siquiera se sintió avergonzada cuando Albus Dumbledore entró en el baño, el de las chicas, y tocó suavemente la puerta de su cubículo.

* * *

Desde su puesto como profesor y Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore sabía muchas cosas. Los estudiantes eran una fuente de información continua que ellos ni se imaginaban.

Sabía que Minerva McGonagall se sentía atraída por él aunque ella nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Sabía que lo mejor era decirle que prefería los hombres a las mujeres (aunque nunca había tenido una relación con un hombre) pero él no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo.

Y por supuesto, sabía el amor que Pomona Sprout le profesaba a Minerva. Un amor que había nacido como una amistad entre las dos brujas, y que para Pomona se había convertido en mucho más. Era casi envidiable el amor puro y sin condiciones que Pomona le tenía a su estudiante favorita.

Por desgracia para Pomona, también era evidente que Minerva no le correspondía. Minerva podía querer mucho a Pomona, pero como amiga, no ese amor exorbitante e intenso que la otra bruja le tenía. Minerva ni siquiera podía llegar a entender ese enorme y casi monstruoso amor.

 _Y tal vez es mejor así_ , pensó Albus con tristeza mientras ayudaba a levantar a Minerva y la acompañaba al Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall era una bruja serena. Elegante. Siempre imperturbable. Inalterable, inconmovible.

Minerva nunca correría por la estación de Hogsmeade, como si un hombre lobo la estuviera persiguiendo.

Nunca asustaría a niñatos de segundo, hasta el punto de obligarlos a esquivarla como si les pagaran por ello.

Nunca patinaría en frente de Pomona Sprout, con la respiración desbocada y sin aliento al punto de un colapso.

Nunca la empujaría hasta un compartimento vacío, cerraría la apuerta y le lanzaría un _fermatopus_ (todo en cuestión de segundos).

Nunca se apoyaría sobre su amiga, mientras la mira a los ojos, tan azules como el lago donde las dos acostumbraban a meter sus pies, mientras se inclina sobre ella y roza los labios de Pomona con toda la timidez de un primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambas sonreían; Pomona alegremente y Minerva de una forma más nerviosa.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Pomona con voz ronca.

—Después de este viaje no regresaremos a Hogwarts, creí que era justo.

Pomona asintió; era el beso de despedida. El último beso, el que marcaba el final de una etapa y daba comienzo a la otra. Una etapa en la que ambas sólo eran amigas y no más.

—Hasta pronto entonces, Minnie.

Minerva sonrió ampliamente, visiblemente aliviada porque Pomona había entendido lo que ella había querido hacer.

No las había tenido todas consigo. Temía muchas cosas: que Pomona decidiera que se había tardado demasiado (¡casi un mes entre estudiar y los exámenes de los EXTASIS!), que su amiga no quisiera verla, que la pequeña bruja no la siguiera hasta el vacío vagón… Pero todos sus temores habían sido infundados. Pomona había entendido (¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si la conocía tanto?) y había aceptado su decisión, lo único que Minerva había sacado en claro.

Puede que quisiera a Pomona, pero no de la forma en que ella merecía, y de esa forma no era justo que la obligara a no amar a alguien más, a no otorgar su corazón.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Minnie.

La sonrisa de Minerva encontró su reflejo perfecto en la sonrisa de Pomona.

—Y yo te he dicho que soy una rebelde.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Año 2000**

—Creo que Neville Longbottom está listo, Minerva—declaró Pomona, revolviendo el té de manzanilla que tenía en las manos.

Minerva la miró fijamente.

—¿Estás segura, Pomona?

Y ese "estás segura" no era si creía que Neville estaba listo. Ambas sabían que en todos los años en que Pomona había impartido su clase de Herbología, no había nadie (y sí lo había, ya estaba muerto o no le interesaba la profesión de maestro) más capacitado, más apto que Neville Longbottom.

—Sí, estoy segura.

 _Estoy segura de que quiero irme de Hogwarts_. Estoy segura que no quiero que seas mi jefa. Estoy segura que quiero volver a ser sólo Pomona y que tú seas Minnie.

Minerva sonrió, y fue una sonrisa triste. No había sonreído realmente desde la guerra: demasiadas pérdidas, demasiadas muertes, casi todos sus estudiantes, e incluso ex estudiantes de ambas habían perecido en esa batalla final. No culpaba a Pomona por no querer seguir en el castillo, aunque la extrañaría horrores porque Pomona era la única que alegraba esos días grises de la posguerra.

—Te echaremos de menos entonces.

Pomona asintió.

—Yo también te echaré de menos.

* * *

 **Epílogo 2**

 **Año 2016. Presente.**

Ella se despertó sintiendo la presión de una pierna sobre sus muslos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Minerva nunca había pensado que despertar al lado de Pomona sería tan bueno. Tan adecuado.

Nunca había sido capaz de dormir de un tirón: primero por las pesadillas que había provocado la guerra de Grindelwald cuando era sólo una niña; luego por los sueños donde sus padres se separaban de forma irremediable… Luego, cuando se convirtió en la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor, siempre había alguien que reclamaba su atención, tenía que estar vigilante por si se presentaba una emergencia… Cuando la primera guerra de Quién-tú-sabes había estallado, siempre había alguien que tenía pesadillas y que había que darle poción calmante por las noches; o llegaba la noticia de una desaparición o una muerte.

Ahora había paz. Era directora de Hogwarts y Pomona ni siquiera era profesora del colegio. No estaban haciendo nada malo, nadie las vería raro porque dos profesoras dormían juntas…

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

Minerva parpadeó. Oh, esto era otra cosa buena de despertar con Pomona, cuando la veía a los ojos se sentía más viva, más activa de lo que se había sentido en años.

—A nada en especial.

—Vamos, dime—le insistió la bruja.

Minerva le acarició la redondeada mejilla. Ambas habían cambiado: ella había descubierto canas decorando su negro cabello; el pelo de Pomona se había vuelto completamente gris. Tenían arrugas en la comisura de los labios y las patas de gallo en las sienes. Tampoco tenían la vitalidad y la fuerza de la juventud. Pero se amaban, se querían, y eso era suficiente.

—Voy a renunciar a mi puesto.

Pomona abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó, sin disimular del todo su anhelo. Le había insistido a Minerva para que dejara Hogwarts y fueran a vivir a una casa en el campo, con plantas de diversas especies y con muchos libros de transformaciones pero hasta el momento no había tenido éxito. ¿Sería posible que sus deseos se hicieran realidad?

—Estos meses en que James Potter ha estado en el colegio…

—Te refieres a todas las bromas que ha hecho, ¿no?

—Exacto. Es demasiado parecido a su abuelo y a Sirius juntos. En todos estos meses siento que estoy demasiado vieja para seguir al frente de Hogwarts.

Pomona meneó la cabeza.

—Para mí nunca serás demasiado vieja.

Minerva sonrió. La besó en los párpados, en la nariz, en el mentón, y cada beso lo marcaba con una palabra:

—Quiero pasar juntas los años que nos quedan. Ya no tenemos edad para irnos de la habitación de la otra apenas sale el sol. Nos merecemos estar juntas.

Pomona la besó en los labios, esos que eran su paraíso y su perdición. Los mismos labios que la habían hecho distraerse en clases muchos años atrás, que la habían llenado de pensamientos confusos y placenteros acerca de su amiga. Los mismos labios que le habían hecho darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Minerva McGonagall era más, mucho más que una amistad.

—Eso suena a música para mis oídos.

Minerva no creía que todavía tuviera capacidad para sonrojarse, pero sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo por las palabras de Pomona.

—Te quiero, Pomona.

—Y yo a ti, Minnie.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año nuevo y feliz Reyes magos! Espero que hayan pasado unas muy buenas fiestas.

Ahora, mi regalo. Querido Griffin, espero que te haya gustado lo que escribí, no estaba segura de qué escribirte, pero un golpe de inspiración hizo que esta historia saliera prácticamente sola. Y aquí está.

Por si no se entiende, al inicio del fic, Pomona y Minerva tienen diecisiete años (al final decidí ponerlas en el mismo año y no separarlas más allá de sus respectivas casas) y luego creo que tienen ochenta años o algo así (que tampoco hilo muy bien las fechas, mi fuerte no es la historia, por desgracia).


End file.
